The villains' meeting/"Better Way to Be Bad"
This is how The villains' meeting and "Better Way to be Bad" goes in Friends and Foes. we cut to the Shroud of Darkness' meeting The Storm King: The Overlord wants all of us to work together to defeat our enemies, which means we need to trust each other. Pony of Shadows is distracted Pony of Shadows: If we are to trust one another, perhaps inform King Sombra to stop wasting on his Darksaber! deactivates his Darksaber King Sombra: I wasn't doing anything of the sort! How dare you! Pony of Shadows is offended Pony of Shadows: How dare I? Do you know to whom you are speaking?! King Sombra: How could I not? You tell your log every five minutes. at it Pony of Shadows hides his log eats her cupcake The Storm King: This is why the Overlord left me in charge. The Shroud of Darkness: NO! HE! DIDN'T! Storm King is angered, but notices the banner he had made. Then he gets an idea as the lights dim. The Storm King enters the spotlight as he sings The Storm King: I think I know a way that we can grow~ Time to try something new, something better~ No more solo, trust is the way to go~ And all we need to do is work together~ King Sombra: Ah, please! No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say~ I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you six~ Pony of Shadows: Ha! Stronger? Okay. I guess we'll downplay~ How bad you got your rear end~ Handed to you~ The Storm King: It's time we try~ A better way to be bad~ King Sombra: groans The Shroud of Darkness: Do we really need~ A better way to be bad?~ The Storm King: United as one~ Aspheera: Teamwork? Please~ What a fad~ The Storm King: Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length~ Once we have a better way to be bad~ Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win~ Ice Emperor: The ice you're on is thin~ So watch what YOU say!~ The Storm King: I know you're in, I think I see a grin~ The Omega: For all this pain and torture~ I swear, you'll pay~ The Storm King: This time, we've got a better way to be bad~ The Shroud of Darkness: Sounds like a long shot~ This "better way" to be bad~ The Storm King: United as one, we'll make those heroes so sad~ Grogar: If we say okay~ Will you just go away?~ The Storm King: Once we have a better way to be bad~ We want to break their friendship~ We want to make them weak~ You want revenge on them~ You want that huge physique~ So let's increase our chances~ By working as a team~ To crush our enemies to dust~ And laugh as they all scream!~ All: evilly King Sombra: I think I see~ A better way to be bad~ Just put me in charge, make me king, you'll be glad~ The Storm King: No, listen to me~ I'm the best of us seven~ The Shroud of Darkness: Then you'll see a better way to be bad~ The Storm King: Hey! This is my thing~ A better way to be bad~ Ice Emperor: You shall do as I command~ I shall rule this triad!~ The Storm King: Hey, this is my song~ The Shroud of Darkness: Sorry, not any longer!~ A better way to be bad~ The Storm King: Now you're making me mad~ The Omega: Won't the heroes be sad?~ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts